Nothing Impossible
by Shizukano Ai
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE / I hope, I never falling in love with him. We're so far. I'm in New York, and he's in Japan. I never know him before, so how can I falling in love! / Sasuke OOC (sangat). / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_I hope, I never falling in love with him. We're so far. I'm in New York, and he's in Japan. I never know him before, so how can I falling in love?!_

_._

**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

_Story by Shizukano Aizawa_

_Warning: AU, OOC (sangat), typo(s), etc._

_Pairing: SasuXSaku_

_._

_._

Nothing Impossible

Aku membuka kelopak mataku perlahan, bola mata sewarna _emerald_ milikku mencari-cari letak keberadaan handphone flip berwarna hitam milikku. Setelah mendapatkannya, aku duduk dan bersandar pada tembok di samping tempat tidurku. Aku membukanya dan melihat beberapa pesan tertera di sana. Teman kampusku dan… oh _God_, kenapa dia masih saja mengirimiku pesan!

Aku membuka pesannya dan mendapati isi pesan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Jika biasanya ia hanya menanyakan kabar, hari ini aku benar-benar terkejut ia mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia tanyakan.

_**SHIT! : **_

_**Do you still have a boyfriend?**_

Aku membalasnya enggan. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin berhubungan dengan anak ini!

_**Cherry Blossom :**_

_**Of course I have. Why?**_

Selalu saja seperti ini! Aku terpaksa berbohong agar dia tidak menggangguku lagi. Hah! Aku menghela nafas bosan. Bisakah dia benar-benar pergi dari hidupku?! Ia membalasnya, cepat sekali. Aku segera membukanya dan membacanya.

_**SHIT! :**_

_**Nothing. I just want to ask you to be my girlfriend, but… you have a boyfriend. **_

_WHAT?!_ Apa-apaan anak ini?! Apa dia pikir aku ingin menjadi pacarnya?! Cih! Itu tidak mungkin!

Aku menutup kembali handphone ku dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Aku bergegas mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku akan terlambat ke kampus jika meladeni orang aneh itu.

.

.

"_Mom_, nanti aku akan pulang sore karena aku akan ke rumah Tenten dulu bersama Ino." Aku mengambil beberapa roti bakar yang di buat _Mommy_. _Daddy_ menatapku.

"Apa tugasmu sebanyak itu setiap harinya?" _Daddy_ bertanya, ia meminum teh hangat yang disediakan _mommy_.

"_Yes, dad._ Setiap harinya. Tapi itu tidak membuatku bosan, tenang saja. Aku menyukai bidang kesehatan. Bukankah _dad_ tahu itu?" Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku pada _dad_. Ia tersenyum.

"_Daddy know it, dear._" _D_addy tersenyum padaku. _Mommy_ mencubit pipiku gemas, ia baru saja dari dapur dan membawa beberapa mangkuk sup untuk sarapan pagi ini.

"Jangan lupakan makan siangmu nanti, Sakura. _Mommy_ tidak ingin kau terlalu _focus_ pada tugas-tugasmu hingga melupakan kesehatanmu." _Mommy_ duduk, aku mengangguk. Tetap pada posisi berdiriku.

"Aku tidak akan sampat makan sup itu _mom,_ jadi berikan saja itu pada Sasori dan Gaara." Aku tersenyum, _mommy_ menghela nafas, sudah tahu kebiasaanku tidak akan sempat sarapan dipagi hari.

"Baiklah, akan _mommy _berikan pada kakak kembarmu itu nanti. Sudahlah, kau pergi saja, _dear._ Nanti kau bisa terlambat. Bukankah kau juga harus menjemput Ino?" Aku mengangguk, tersenyum. Aku bergegas memakai sepatuku dan berjalan kearah mobilku terparkir. Setelahnya, aku menjalankan mobilku menuju rumah Ino.

.

.

"Ino, aku ingin bolos saja hari ini. Sedang tidak ingin masuk. Bagaimana jika kita ke rumah Tenten? ia sedang tidak enak badan hari ini." Aku bertanya pada Ino dengan tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"Terserah kau saja Saki, lagi pula hari ini aku juga sedang malas masuk. Aku akan ikut saja." Ia tersenyum, kemudian kembali fokus pada layar handphone miliknya, sepertinya ia sedang membalas pesan dari Sai, pacarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan menuju rumah Tenten." Aku bersorak senang, menjalankan mobilku menuju 623 2nd Ave, Ino menatapku tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sampai di apartemen milik Tenten. Aku memarkirkan mobilku. Aku dan Ino segera menuju lantai 4, tepatnya kamar milik Tenten.

"Kalian tidak kekampus?" Tenten bertanya setelah sebelumnya menyuruh kami masuk.

"Tidak. Aku sedang malas." Aku membuka sepatuku dan berlari menuju sofa di ruangan itu. Ino mengikutiku, masih tetap fokus pada layar handphone miliknya.

"Kenapa?" Tenten membawakan beberapa minuman kaleng dari kulkas, menaruhnya di atas meja di depan kami. Ia ikut duduk di sampingku.

"Ino…" Aku berteriak, merengek frustasi. "Carikan aku pacar…." Aku menarik-narik tangannya. Ia menghela nafas. Tenten menatapku bingung.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba meminta dicarikan pacar?" Ino menatapku menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kalian tahu kontak di hp ku yang ku beri nama _**SHIT!**_?" Aku menatap mereka berdua bergantian, mereka mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dia menghubungiku lagi. Dan kali ini ia bertanya apakah aku masih memiliki pacar?"

"Lalu kau jawab apa, Saki?" Tenten dan Ino terkejut. Mereka menanti jawabanku.

"Tentu saja aku menjawab 'ya'! Aku tidak ingin menjadi pacar si sialan itu! Lagi pula, kalian tahu apa yang dia jawab? Dia bilang, '_Nothing. I just want to ask you to be my girlfriend, but… you have a boyfriend.'_ Dia percaya diri sekali, kan? Padahal sudah jelas aku tidak akan menerimanya walau kukatakan aku tidak punya pacar sekalipun. Huh!" Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal. Detik berikutnya, mereka tertawa bersama.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Aku sedang kesulitan, Ino, Tenten!" Aku semakin menggembungkan pipiku kesal. Ino kemudian mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Kau itu seperti anak kecil sekali, Saki. Kapan kau akan bertambah dewasa, huh?!" Ino menertawaiku lagi. Tenten tersenyum, mengangguk setuju.

"Aku sudah dewasa, Ino. Ne, ayolah… carikan aku pacar." Aku menarik-narik tangannya -lagi-.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Ino tampak menyeringai kearahku. Aku menggeleng keras.

"Tidak! Kau tahu kan, dia itu sering sekali mengataiku anak-anak. Padahal dia sendiri terlihat seperti itu." Aku menatap malas Ino, ia tertawa.

"Hmm… lalu siapa? Apa kau mau teman satu kampus kita?" Ino menyeringai –lagi-.

"Tidak juga! Aku ingin seseorang yang tahu Jepang!" Tenten menatapku malas.

"Susah sekali untuk mencarinya disini, Saki. Atau coba Naruto saja." Tenten terkekeh melihat raut kesal di wajahku. Ia meminta maaf masih sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ah… apa kau ingin mencoba berkenalan dengan teman Naruto, Saki? Namanya kalau tidak salah… tunggu sebentar, kemarin aku mencatatnya di _note_-ku." Ino membuka tasnya, mencari _note_ miliknya, setelah mendapatkannya ia kemudian menaruhnya kembali ke dalam tasnya. "Namanya, Sasuke. Kalau tidak salah marganya itu… uhm… Uchiha. Ya, Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau?" Aku berfikir sejenak. Lalu menatap Ino lagi, aku tersenyum senang dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu jika nanti malam Naruto menghubungiku lagi, aku akan mengabarimu, okay?" Aku mengangguk setuju.

Dan setelahnya, kami pun bercerita hal lain. Bersenang-senang, dan bermain di apartemen Tenten hari itu.

.

.

"_Chibi_, ayo bangun! Bukankah pagi ini kau ada kelas?" Aku membuka kelopak mataku perlahan, menatap sosok anak laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah duduk di tempat tidurku, menatapku.

"Ng… tunggu sebentar lagi Sasori." Aku kembali menutup mataku, aku benar-benar mengantuk pagi ini. Lelah karena tadi malam aku harus mengerjakan tugasku yang menumpuk.

"Anak perempuan itu tidak boleh bangun kesiangan, _Chibi_. Bagaimana jika kau punya suami nanti? Kau tidak malu jika ia yang membangunkanmu setiap paginya?" Mulai lagi ceramah Sasori. Padahal biasanya juga dia dan Gaara yang bangun kesiangan.

"Aku tidak ada kelas hari ini Sasori." Aku membuka mataku, menatapnya malas.

"Benarkah? Lalu untuk apa kau mengerjakan tugasmu sampai larut tadi malam?" Ia menatapku, menyeringai. Huh! Mana mungkin aku membohongimu.

"Aku tidak berbohong! Hanya saja tugas-tugas ini akan diberikan hari ini, Sasori. Dan penyerahan tugas-tugas ini tidak ditentukan waktunya." Aku menatap malas pada Sasori. Ia tampak kecewa, kemudian mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Walau begitu, kau tetap harus bangun. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, ingat umurmu sudah 19 tahun." Ia menarik hidungku, mencubitnya.

"Aku tahu, Sasori. Kalian saja yang menganggapku seperti anak-anak." Aku menggembungkan pipiku, duduk dari posisi tidurku. Ia mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"Itu karena kau memang seperti anak-anak. Tinggimu saja 158cm, sifatmu hiperaktif, lalu apa lagi? Ah wajahmu saja seperti anak SMP. Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian yang kau ceritakan padaku dan Gaara?" Ia menyeringai –lagi-.

"Biarkan saja! Lagi pula aku masih bisa tinggi! Lihat saja, huh!" Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal, Sasori terkekeh. "Eh, memang cerita yang mana?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku menatapnya tanda bingung.

"Saat kau, Ino, dan Tenten makan di luar itu. Masa kau lupa? Saat penjualnya bertanya padamu apa kau masih sekolah itu."

"Ah, aku ingat itu! Sudah, jangan dikatakan lagi Sasori! Aku tidak mau dengar…." Aku menutup kupingku, ia tertawa. Menepuk kepalaku lembut dan berdiri. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Sudahlah, mandi sana! Sudah lama kita tidak sarapan bersama, kan?" Ia menatapku, tersenyum lembut. Aku mengangguk, membalas senyumnya. Sasori berjalan keluar kamarku, menutup pintu. Aku bergegas mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku. Kuharap hari ini hari yang indah untukku dan semuanya.

.

.

Aku membersihkan mulutku dari sisa makanan yang menempel, begitu juga _mom, dad,_ dan kedua kakak kembarku. Aku membantu _mommy_ membersihkan meja makan, _dad_ dan kedua kakakku sudah berpindah ke ruang keluarga.

_Dad_ masih membaca koran paginya saat aku berjalan mendekati mereka, Sasori dan Gaara tengah asyik bermain _play station_. Aku menatap jam dinding di ruangan itu. Sudah jam 9, aku harus segera bersiap-siap menjemput Ino. Aku ingin mendengar ceritanya.

Aku menuju kamarku, mengambil tas dan kunci mobilku. Aku berjalan ke dapur, meminta izin pada _mommy._

"_Mom,_ aku ke rumah Ino ya, siang ini kami harus mengumpulkan tugas ke kampus. Dan nanti juga aku akan berada di apartemen Tenten sampai sore." Aku tersenyum setelah mendapat anggukan dan senyuman dari _mommy_. Aku mencium kedua pipi _mommy_. "_Jyaa ne_…."

"_Chibi_, kau kemana?" Aku mendengar Sasori berteriak ke arahku, aku berhenti, menatapnya.

"Aku ingin pergi bermain. Weeek." Aku menjulurkan lidahku ke arahnya, ia menatapku kesal. Aku terkekeh. "Aku akan ke apartemen Tenten, tapi sebelumnya aku akan menjemput Ino dan memberikan tugas ke kampus dulu." Aku tersenyum. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian kembali fokus pada _Play Station_-nya.

"_Be careful, _Saki." Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Gaara. Dia memang kakak yang tidak banyak bicara, berbeda sekali dengan Sasori.

Aku menutup pintu rumah, berjalan ke arah mobilku terparkir. Aku menyalakan mesin mobilku, menjalankannya menuju rumah Ino.

.

.

Aku kini mengendarai mobilku menuju apartemen Tenten bersama Ino. Kami baru saja menyerahkan tugas pada pengajar di kampus. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mendengar cerita Ino. Ah, kuharap hasilnya baik.

Beberapa menit perjalanan, aku dan Ino sampai di apartemen Tenten. Aku segera berlari ke arah sofa di ruangan itu. Huh! Lelah sekali karena tadi harus mencari pengajar kami untuk memberikan tugas itu. Aku menatap Ino dan Tenten yang kini sudah duduk di depanku bergantian, mereka menatapku bingung. Aku tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Ino… bagaimana?" Apa aku terlihat antusias sekali, sampai mereka berdua menatapku aneh begitu?! Ah, kuharap tidak.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Ino menatapku, tersenyum jahil. Ingin berpura-pura lupa, eh?

"Jangan berpura-pura lupa begitu. Aku tau kau ingat." Ia tertawa saat menatap wajahku yang cemberut. Ia mencubit pipiku.

"Baiklah _kodomo-chan_. Mau memulainya dari mana?" Ia tertawa lagi saat melihatku memutar kedua bola mataku bosan. "_Okay_, akan kuceritakan dari awal, _ne._ _Demo…_ wajahmu jangan begitu. Yang ada, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bercerita."

"Berkonsentrasi apanya, Ino?" Tenten menatap Ino malas, Ino tertawa –lagi-.

"Ayolah, ceritakan…" Aku menarik-narik tangan Ino, memintanya segera menceritakan.

"_Hai hai._ Begini… kemarin sore Naruto menghubungiku. Kami melakukan _video call_. Dan ternyata saat itu Sasuke ada di sana." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, tersenyum jahil.

"Lalu, lalu?" Aku tersenyum senang, mengganti posisiku yang awalnya tiduran di sofa di hadapannya menjadi posisi duduk, antusias."

"Kemarin sore kau memberiku _message_, kan? Aku memberitahunya." Ino tersenyum jahil –lagi-.

"Eh? Yang mana?" Aku menatapnya bingung. Aku tidak ingat _message_ apa itu.

"Itu, saat kau mengatakan… _'I want to sleep. I want to meet Sasuke and Naruto in my dream. See ya, Ino'._ Kau ingat?" Aku membelalakkan mataku, Tenten terkejut menatapku, dan Ino? Ia tampak senang sekali sudah berhasil mengerjaiku.

"A-apa kau mengatakannya pada mereka?" Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali, masih terkejut.

"_Of course, kodomo-chan_." Astaga… aku benar-benar malu sekarang.

"La-lalu apa yang mereka katakan?" Aku memeluk bantalan sofa itu, menutupi wajahku hingga hanya memperlihatkan kedua mataku dan rambutku.

"Naruto hanya tertawa, tapi kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Sasuke? Dia bilang, '_hontou desuka? Totemo kawaii shoujo da yo ne, Saki wa. Aitakutte o…. Ne Dobe, New York e iku yo!'_ " Ino melanjutkan, aku semakin tersenyum senang, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan dan menarik benang di sudut bibirku. Aku menutup wajahku malu. Ino dan Tenten terkekeh.

"Tapi… apa artinya itu, Ino?" Tenten menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa kau masih baru belajar bahasa Jepang, _ne_, Tenten." Tenten mengangguk, Ino menjelaskan artinya. "Artinya itu, 'Benarkah? Saki benar-benar anak perempuan yang manis. Aku ingin bertemu…. Hei Naruto, ayo pergi ke New York.' Bagaimana? Mengerti?" Ino tersenyum dan kembali menatapku saat sudah mendapat anggukan mengerti dari Tenten.

"_Demo ne_, Ino… bukankah Sasuke tidak tahu aku? Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan aku _kawaii_?" Ino memutar kedua bola mata sewarna _aquamarine-_nya bosan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kau lupa kalau Naruto itu punya fotomu di leptopnya satu folder, _plus _rekaman video dan suara kita?" Ah ya, aku lupa jika dia dulu pernah mengatakannya. Aku mengangguk, Ino kembali melanjutkan. Tenten berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa minuman kaleng dan menaruhnya di atas meja di hadapan kami.

"Ah ya, kemarin itu Sasuke seperti ingin menangis dan marah besar." Aku terkejut, begitu juga Tenten.

"Lho? Kenapa?" Tenten bertanya, aku menatap Ino penasaran.

"Karena aku menceritakan sikap mantanku, Hidan. Dan saat kau menangis karena di bentak Hidan." Ia tersenyum. Menarik hidungku, mencubitnya. Aku menatap Ino kesal, ia terkekeh lalu melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Sasuke mengatakan, Hidan tidak pantas hidup. Seharusnya dia malu sebagai seorang _otoko_. Dan saat aku mengatakan kau sakit, wajahnya berubah sedih." Aku menatap Ino antusias, ingin tahu semua apa yang mereka katakan, Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Saki, inilah menurutku percakapan konyol kami. Aku mengatakan, _'I really confused to choice one for, _Saki.' Lalu Naruto menjawab, _'Me? Actually I'm not sure _Saki_ like me. Maybe you can ask to Teme, _Ino.' Sasuke menunduk, aku bisa melihat wajahnya saat itu memerah, Saki. Aku ingin tertawa saat itu, kau tahu. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan mengatakan, _'Do-dobe… kokoro wa hen da ne, doushi yo?'_" Tenten memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, dan bertanya –lagi-, apa maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Maksudnya itu, 'Na-Naruto… hatiku rasanya aneh, bagaimana ini?' Mengerti?" Aku tersenyum. Tenten membalas senyumku, aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku lagi pada Ino, ia melanjutkan.

"Lalu aku dan Naruto bertanya, _'kimi wa _Saki,_ suki nandeshou?'_ Dan Sasuke kembali membuang mukanya, ia menarik nafas dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Aku menahan tawaku saat itu. Ia berkata, _'tabun… _Saki _ga suki. Totemo _Saki_ o dekishimeru ga hoshii na.'_ Yang artinya, 'mungkin… aku menyukai Saki. Aku sangat ingin memiliki Saki.'" Ino memeluk bantalan sofa, memperagakannya seolah-olah ialah Sasuke yang sedang memelukku. Aku merasa wajahku kini semakin memerah. Tenten tertawa geli, ia berusaha merebut bantalan sofa yang menutupi wajahku. Tapi aku lebih kuat darinya.

Aku kemudian menurunkan bantalan sofa itu dari wajahku dan kembali menatap Ino yang tersenyum jahil ke arahku. Aku meminta Ino kembali menceritakannya, ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi.

"Ah ya Saki, kau ingat saat mengirimkan _message _padaku yang isinya, '_I love Sasuke so much_'?" Aku mengangguk lalu menatapnya. "Aku mengatakan padanya. Saat itu ia sedang bermain drum, dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi, Saki? Dia jatuh dari tempat duduknya dan wajahnya merah sekali." Ino tertawa, mengingat kejadian itu. Ah, aku ingin tahu bagaimana dia. Pasti menyenangkan sekali bisa mengenalnya.

"Lalu dia mengatakan apa, Ino?" Aku menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Sasuke mengatakan, '_demo, _Saki_ wa totemo tooi dayo…. Maybe I can't catch her for me although I love her so much. She must thinking its all so fast to me to loving her. Maybe she doubt of me, dakara… kowai dayo… demo daisuki._'" Eh? Dia mencintaiku? Aku menatap Ino heran.

"Dia mencintaiku, Ino? Bagaimana bisa? Dia belum mengenalku, kan? Lalu bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan hal itu?" Tenten mengangguk, menyetujui perkataanku, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan mencintaiku, padahal kami sangat jauh sekali dan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Aku juga saat itu terkejut, Saki. Tapi saat ku tanya, ternyata Naruto sudah menceritakan tentangmu pada Sasuke saat pertama kali aku mengenalkanmu pada Naruto." Ino menatapku datar. Aku mengangguk, begitu juga Tenten.

"Tapi Sasuke mengatakan, dia butuh waktu untuk mengendalikan dirinya, Saki. Dia sudah lama menyukaimu, tapi belum saatnya untuk memintamu menjadi pacarnya, begitu katanya. Lagi pula Sasuke juga mengatakan, saat dia memintamu menjadi pacarnya, dia akan langsung menemuimu di New York dan mengatakannya secara langsung hal itu." Aku mengangguk, berfikir. Aku senang, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa senang. Apa aku menyukainya? Ah, aku baru mengenalnya hari ini dan baru mendengar ceritanya hari ini. Bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya.

"Ah, dia juga memperlihatkan _wallpaper_ handphone-nya. Kau ingat saat rambutmu masih panjang? Dia memakai fotomu itu sebagai _wallpaper_ handphone-nya. Aku terkejut saat dia mengatakan, '_Ino… koko ni mitte kudasai.'_ Ah, aku iri sekali, Saki…." Aku menatap Ino malas, lalu menjitak kepalanya. Ia mengaduh kesakitan dan mengelus kepalanya. "Kenapa menjitakku?"

"Habis kau itu. Ingat Sai, Ino." Aku menatapnya malas, Ia terkekeh. "Ah ya, aku ingin mengenalnya, tahu lebih banyak tentangnya, ingin tahu orangnya seperti apa." Aku memajukan bibirku kesal. Tidak adil jika hanya dia yang tahu _character_-ku, bukan?

"_I'm so sorry, _Saki. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dia mengatakan padaku untuk tidak memberitahumu tentangnya." Ino menghela nafas. Merasa menyesal tidak bisa memberitahuku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengetahui tentangnya?" Aku menatap Ino kecewa, ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Sasuke mengatakan padaku, '_Leave her with all question about me in her brain. Just that thing which can make _Saki_ remember me._' Begitu. _Gomennasai._" Ino menatapku, meminta maaf. Aku tersenyum.

"Umm… _daijoubu._" Aku menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. Tenten kemudian mencubit pipiku dan pipi Ino gemas. "Kenapa mencubit pipi kami, Tenten?!" Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal, mengelus pipiku yang baru saja ia cubit dengan keras.

"Habis dari tadi aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti percakapan ini. _I don't know about love._" Tenten mengangkat bahunya. Aku menatap Ino yang ternyata juga sedang menatapku, kami tertawa.

"Makanya, kau juga harus segera cari pacar sana!" Ino tertawa mengejek Tenten. Tenten menatap Ino kesal.

"Aku masih ingin bebas." Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Ino. Aku tertawa. Dan hari itu di apartemen Tenten, kami bercerita banyak hal tentang cinta, Sasuke, dan Naruto, dan Ino yang masih saja mencoba menggodaku dengan menceritakan semua tentang Sasuke yang dia tahu."

**-Tsudzuku-**

**A/N :**

**Ne, minna~ Apa kabar? Hisashiburi ne~ . Ah, aku merindukan kalian~ Demo… gomennasai ne, aku belum sempat melanjutkan ceritaku yang berjudul "Jika F4 seorang gadis?!"~ Karena ideku di cerita itu sedang mampet ne~ .**

**Dan untuk cerita ini, bagaimana menurut mina-san? XD Baguskah? Jelekkah? Sebenarnya, cerita ini memang kisah nyataku yang baru beberapa hari lalu terjadi~ Tapi, ada beberapa adegan dan tempat yang ku ubah, seperti tempat tinggalku sekarang. Hohohohoho~ Aku benar-benar di Indonesia lho, bukan di New York, tapi anak laki-laki yang menjadi "Sasuke" dan "Naruto" disini benar-benar berasal dari Jepang~ Mommy dari sahabatku –ino- adalah sahabat dari mommy Naruto, makanya mereka bisa saling kenal.**

"**Naruto" di real life ku sangat lancar berbahasa Indonesia, walau bahasa yang dia gunakan saat berbicara denganku masih bahasa baku. Hanya saja "Sasuke"-nya tidak bisa bahasa Indonesia sedikitpun, karena memang dia asli Jepang dan tidak pernah datang ke Indonesia~ **

**Dan kata-kata bahasa Inggris dan Jepang di cerita, maafkan aku jika ada kesalahan, karena sebenarnya di real life saat itu aku berbicara dengan "ino" di-**_**message**_**, bukan secara langsung, dan aku masih menyimpan percakapannya, makanya ku kutip langsung saja, hohohohohoho~**

**Dan sebenarnya "kodomo-chan, Chibi" itu memang panggilanku dari mereka, apalagi "kodomoyarou". Huh! Aku kesal sekali dan ingin rasanya menyuruh "Naruto" mati saja. Dia tidak pernah menganggapku dewasa. Mengesalkan. Dan tidak habis pikirnya, mereka ternyata menyimpan fotoku. Sampai sekarang aku belum tahu "Sasuke" sebenarnya. Dia tidak bisa memakai sosmed, mengesalkan, kan?**

**Ah, aku malah jadi curcol disini~ XD /plak/ Terimakasih yang sudah mau repor-repot membaca curcolku /plak/ Ah, jangan lupakan untuk tinggalkan jejak di kotak reviewnya, minna~ XD**

**Arigatouuuu~ XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope, I never falling in love with him. We're so far. I'm in New York, and he's in Japan. I never know him before, so how can I falling in love?!_

_._

**Disclaimer: Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

_Story by Shizukano Aizawa_

_Warning: AU, OOC (sangat), typo(s), etc._

_Pairing: SasuXSaku_

_._

_._

Nothing Impossible

"Ino, kita ke rumahku saja ya. Di rumah sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Nanti hubungi Tenten saja dan menyuruhnya ke rumahku. Bagaimana?" Aku memasukkan semua buku-bukuku kedalam tas, Ino menungguku. Kelas kami baru saja selesai, dan saatnya untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Boleh juga. Aku juga sedang malas pulang. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk kembali ke rumah. Lagi pula aku tidak tahu harus mengerjakan apa jika di rumah." Kami berjalan beriringan. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 10.10 pagi. "_Hey,_ bagaimana jika kita mencari makanan dulu. Menaikkan sedikit berat badan." Aku tertawa saat melihat Ino mendengus, tetapi kemudian ia mengangguk dan tersenyum setuju.

.

.

Tenten baru saja sampai di rumahku, saat aku dan Ino baru saja akan memasak untuk makan siang kami. _Mom_ dan _dad_ sedang bekerja di kantor mereka, sedangkan kedua kakak kembarku Sasori dan Gaara, aku yakin mereka sekarang sedang ada di rumah Deidara untuk bermain. Kebiasaan mereka saat tidak ada orang di rumah.

Setelah selesai memasak, aku mengunci seluruh pintu rumah dan bergegas masuk ke kamarku, bersama Tenten dan juga Ino yang membantuku membawa makanan yang baru saja kami buat.

"Sepertinya enak." Aku dan Ino menyeringai menatap Tenten. "Tentu saja. Jangan remehkan kemampuan memasak kami, ya." Kami duduk, mulai memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulut.

"_Oishii…"_Ino menutup matanya, merasakan masakan tersebut. "Ah, lain kali sepertinya lebih baik kalau kita memasak seperti ini saja, dari pada harus membeli makanan cepat saji terus." Aku dan Tenten mengangguk. Ini memang lebih baik dari makanan cepat saji yang harganya selangit itu.

"Ah ya, Saki. Kemarin… ah, tidak jadi." Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku bingung. "Ada apa? Jangan setengah-setengah begitu, Ino. Aku penasaran." Aku menarik bajunya. Memaksanya untuk bercerita.

"Iya-iya, tapi lepaskan dulu tanganmu dari bajuku, Saki." Ia memutar kedua bola matanya. Aku hanya terkekeh dan melepaskan tanganku. "Nah, ayo cerita."

"Sebenarnya aku harus merahasiakan ini… tapi ya sudahlah, seharusnya memang kau harus tahu ini." Aku menaikkan alisku, semakin penasaran. Melihat Ino menghela nafas membuatku semakin bingung. "Kemarin… Sasuke masuk rumah sakit." Aku membelalakkan mataku, terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino. Sedikit tidak percaya, aku menatap matanya, berharap ia hanya menggodaku untuk hari ini. Tapi, aku tidak menemukan apapun.

"Kenapa bisa sampai masuk rumah sakit?" Tenten mengeluarkan suaranya, ia juga tampak terkejut. Ino menghela nafas lagi. "Aku tidak begitu tahu, tapi kemarin Naruto menghubungiku. Naruto mengatakan padaku untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini padamu."

"Memang apa yang terjadi, Ino?" Aku semakin penasaran. Khawatir? Tentu saja! Tapi… tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bias sekhawtir ini.

"Kemarin malam mereka pergi bermain bola bersama teman-teman mereka, dan bertanding melawan anak-anak yang sebelumnya tidak mereka kenal. Lalu, salah satu anggota tim lawan melakukan kecurangan, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto saat itu, tapi ia mengakatakan bahwa Sasuke didorong hingga ia terjatuh dan… kepalanya terbentur. Dan yang ku tahu dari Naruto, Sasuke itu punya masalah kesehatan pada kepalanya." Aku terkejut, mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Tidak percaya? Ya! Aku tidak percaya. Kenapa… apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Akh! Kenapa aku bisa sangat khawatir padanya.

"Lalu… bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, Ino?" Aku berkata pelan. Tenten dan Ino menatapku terkejut. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatiranku saat ini. "Sasuke masih belum sadar. Pagi ini Naruto juga menghubungiku, dan dia sekarang sedang ada di kantor polisi." Aku kembali menatap Ino terkejut, begitu juga Tenten.

"Kenapa dia bisa sampai ada di kantor polisi?" Tenten sedikit berteriak. Aku dan Ino harus menutup telinga kami agar gendang telinga kami tidak pecah. Dasar anak ini! "Dia dan Sasuke sudah berteman sejak lama. Ya, walau pertemanan mereka seperti kucing dan anjing yang tidak pernah akur, tapi mereka benar-benar sahabat baik. Naruto menghajar anak yang telah mendorong Sasuke, dan berakhir dengan perkelahian antar anggota, dan itu membuat Naruto harus di panggil ke kantor polisi. Apalagi dia membuat beberapa anak sampai harus masuk rumah sakit karenanya." Ino menghela nafas berat, "padahal badannya tidak terlalu besar. Apa kekuatan persahabatan seperti itu?" Ino menatapku dan Tenten. Kami hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng.

"Tapi karena keluarga Naruto yang… yah, kalian tahu sendiri, 'kan? Apalagi asisten _kaa-san_ nya hanya berbeda 3 tahun di atas kita, dengan mudah mereka mengarang cerita dan Naruto tidak terjerat masalah apapun." Ino tersenyum kecut, ia meminum jus jeruk di depannya. "Tapi tenang saja, Saki. Jika Sasuke sudah sadar nanti aku akan segera memberitahumu. Naruto juga sudah berjanji akan menghubungiku jika Sasuke sadar." Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Hn, aku baik-baik saja."

.

.

Aku menatap jam di atas meja belajar, 7:52 malam. Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhku dan bersantai sejenak dalam _ofuro_. Kabar mengejutkan Ino membuatku terus memikirkan Sasuke. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

'_DRRRTT DRRTT'_

Aku berjalan dan duduk di tempat tidurku, dengan handuk yang masih menggantung di kepalaku karena rambutku yang masih basah. Ino? Penasaran, aku segera membuka pesan darinya.

_**Yamanaka Pig :**_

_** Saki, kau sedang apa?**_

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, bingung. Tumben sekali dia mengirimiku pesan begini. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke?

_**Cherry Blossom :**_

_** Aku baru selesai berendam. Ada apa? Apa ada perkembangan dari Sasuke? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Ah, aku masih khawatir.**_

Aku meletakkan asal handuk yang kugunakan di punggung kursi belajar. Aku merebahkan diriku, berbaring di tempat tidur. Tak lama kemudian, pesan dari Ino muncul, aku segera membukanya.

_** Yamanaka Pig :**_

_** Naruto sekarang sedang menghubungiku. Dia di rumah sakit. Sasuke baru saja sadar. Aku heran, seharusnya yang patut di khawatirkan itu Sasuke. Tapi kau tahu, Sasuke malah mengkhawatirkanmu.**_

Eh? Aku membalas cepat pesan Ino. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Sasuke mengkhawatirkanku?

_**Cherry Blossom :**_

_** Eh? Kenapa malah mengkhawatirkanku? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, Ino?**_

_** Yamanaka Pig :**_

_** Sepertinya sudah tidak apa-apa. Naruto sekarang malah sedang mengomelinya habis-habisan. Dia mengkhawatirkanmu karena takut kau khawatir padanya, karena aku memberitahumu. Lagi pula, Naruto mengatakan padaku, saat Sasuke bangun, yang dia tanyakan adalah, '**_**Saki **_**wa doko ni iru no? Daijoubu**_**?'**_** Jadi, Naruto sekarang sedang mengomelinya.**_

Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali, membaca pesan dari Ino. Senang? Tentu saja! Tapi… aku masih khawatir akan keadaan Sasuke. Kenapa yang dia pikirkan adalah keadaanku? Dasar bodoh! Aku tersenyum malu, membalas pesan Ino.

_**Cherry Blossom :**_

_** Aku tidak apa-apa, kenapa malah mengkhawatirkanku. Dasar! Dan… hey! Sasuke kan baru saja sadar, kenapa sudah diomeli?! Naruto **_**baka!**_** Katakan padanya, jangan terlalu keras pada Sasuke. **_

_** Yamanaka Pig :**_

_** Naruto menitip pesan, katakan pada Saki, '**_**Jangan terlalu baik pada si **_**Teme**_** ini, **_**kodomo-chan**_**. Lihat! Sekarang wajahnya memerah karena terlalu senang dikhawatirkan oleh anak kecil sepertimu.' **_**Dan titipan dari Sasuke, '**_**Jangan dengarkan apa kata **_**Dobe**_**, Saki. Dan… **_**Arigatou na, boku ga shinpai.'**_

NARUTO! Aku mengambil boneka beruang di tempat tidurku, menghajarnya. Dasar Naruto _baka!_

_**Cherry Blossom :**_

__**Kodomo janai!**_** Katakan pada Naruto, awas saja jika aku ke Jepang nanti. Akan ku hajar dia! Dan untuk Sasuke… **_**un, kikanai yo**_**.**_

Aku tersenyum, membaca ulang pesan dari Ino. Ah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada Sasuke, tapi… apa ini? Apa aku menyukainya? Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya dan… argg! Aku tidak bias mengatakannya, ini terlalu memalukan!

_**Yamanaka Pig :**_

_** Pesan Naruto, '**_**Jika kau ke Jepang, aku akan meninggalkan Jepang, **_**Kodomo-chan.'**__**Dan pesan Sasuke, '**_**Bagaimana keadaanmu, Saki-**_**chan**_**? Terakhir ku dengar dari si **_**Baka otouto pig**_**, kau sakit? Bagaimana sekarang?' **_**Dan **_**hey**_**! Tolong lupakan **_**otouto **_**di sana, aku benar-benar **_**imouto!**

Aku tertawa membaca pesan Ino. Memang yang ku dengar dari Ino, Sasuke selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _otouto_ dari pada _imouto_. Walau Ino sedikit… kalian tahu apa itu, 'kan? Tapi, terkadang sisi kerasnya juga keluar, lho.

_**Cherry Blossom :**_

_** Haha, baiklah-baiklah. Aku tahu kau **_**Imouto, **_**nona. Dan, sudahlah… lupakan Naruto. Aku tidak mau membahas anak bodoh itu! Dan, katakan pada Sasuke, Aku baik-baik saja. **_**Shinpai shinai yo!**_** Dan… Ino, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku, tapi rasanya seperti… aku menyukai Sasuke.**_

Setelah berpikir beberapa kali, akhirnya aku mengirimkan pesan itu pada Ino. Ah, kalimat terkahir itu… sungguh memalukan! Aku berharap Ino tidak membahasnya pada Sasuke, apalagi Naruto.

_**Yamanaka Pig :**_

** Gomenne**_**, Saki. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana, tapi… Sasuke**_** said to me that… he loves you so much, but…**_** dia sudah sangat berpikir untuk ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia mengatakan padaku bahwa, kau terlalu jauh untuk bisa dia jangkau. Aku tidak ingin membohongimu. Kau tahu bahwa aku orang yang tidak bisa berbohong, 'kan? Kita di New York dan mereka di Jepang. Naruto pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa Ibu Sasuke sudah… sudah tidak ada lagi. Sekarang Sasuke hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya dan kakak laki-lakinya. Dia sangat menyayangi ayahnya, jadi… dia takut untuk meninggalkan ayahnya.**_

Aku membaca pesan Ino, tersenyum maklum. Tapi, apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku kacau sekali? Rasanya sakit. Tapi tidak terlalu sakit, karena aku tahu Sasuke menyukaiku… benar, 'kan?

Aku membalas pesan Ino, tersenyum singkat. Jujur saja, aku juga tidak mengerti arti senyumanku. Kecewa, atau bahagia? Entahlah… aku tidak terlalu mengerti.

_**Cherry Blossom :**_

_** Tak apa, aku mengerti. Tapi… aku tidak jauh, ingat? Aku masih di Bumi, dan… aku juga akan ke Jepang suatu saat, dan aku berjanji akan menepatinya. Aku tidak tahu, tapi… sepertinya aku mulai patah hati. Apa aku di tolak? Hahaha… ya, seharusnya aku tidak berharap terlalu jauh. Dan bodohnya, kenapa aku bisa merasa mulai menyukainya secepat ini? Aku yakin Sasuke sekarang pasti menganggapku orang aneh, bukan? **_

Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku seperti ini? Aku… menangis? Haha… yang benar saja! Jangan bodoh begini, Sakura! Tapi… berapa kalipun mencoba untuk menyemangati diriku sendiri, aku malah merasa seperti orang bodoh. Air mataku tak bisa berhenti.

_**Yamanaka Pig :**_

_** Tidak! Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu! Saki-**_**chan**_** tidak aneh atau pun bodoh! Aku yang bodoh karena bisa menyukai, ah tidak… mencintai Saki-**_**chan**_**. Aku yakin Saki menganggapku aneh sekarang, tapi sungguh… Saki-**_**chan**__**ga totemo daisuki da!**_** Aku hanya… kita berbeda agama, aku penganut Shinto. Aku tertarik pada agamamu Saki, tapi… aku tidak bisa seenaknya. Aku punya **_**tou-san, **_**dan aku sangat menghargainya. Aku tidak bisa. Gomennasai. Itu pesan Sasuke. Aku hanya menyampaikannya. Kau tahu Saki, Sasuke mengatakan padaku, dia amat sangat menyayangimu. Sekarang dia menangis, dia merasa dirinya tidak pantas untukmu karna membuatmu merasa amat kecewa. Dia sadar seharusnya dia tidak menyatakan perasaannya saat itu melaluiku. Dia seharusnya tetap menjadi **_**secret admirer-**_**mu saja. Itu yang dia katakan padaku.**_

Aku meletakkan ponselku di sebelahku. Aku benar-benar menangis. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Rasanya benar-benar sesak, sakit. Aku tidak sanggup. Apa seperti ini rasanya patah hati.

Aku tersenyum miris. Duduk dan bersandar di tempat tidurku, aku kembali mengambil ponselku. Sedikit terisak, aku membalas pesan Ino.

_**Cherry Blossom :**_

_** Haha… daijoubu! Sasuke, kau tidak bodoh. Aku yang bodoh. Aku bisa menyukaimu secepat ini. 2 hari? Itu waktu yang tidak mungkin untuk jatuh cinta, bukan? Dan aku melakukannya. **_**Yatta**_**… aku melakukan rekor. Hahaha… Sudahlah, jangan pedulikan aku, dan jangan menangis! Kau seorang laki-laki! **_**Mitte!**_** Aku saja tidak menangis, 'kan? Jadi jangan menangis! Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh! Menjadi **_**secret admirer? **_**Sudahlah, jangan lakukan itu. Aku tidak pantas mendapat **_**secret admirer**_** sepertimu. Kau sangat baik. Berbahagialah di Jepang bersama Naruto. Kau harus mencari pacar yang sangat baik, setelah itu jagalah dia. Dia pasti akan sangat beruntung mendapatkan pacar sepertimu. Lupakan aku, **_**okay? Ima kara, kimi wo wasurete yo! Zettai ni!**_** Ino, aku tidur dulu ya, sudah mengantuk. Hahaha… **_**jaa matta.**

Aku menaruh ponselku di atas meja, berjalan ke arah pintu kamarku dan menguncinya. Aku terduduk lemas memunggungi pintu kamarku. Aku menangis. Rasanya ingin sekali menjerit. Sesak, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Sungguh! Apa aku benar-benar menyukai Sasuke? Tapi kenapa? Aku belum pernah sekalipun melihatnya, aku tidak tahu karakternya, aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, tapi kenapa aku seperti ini? Ini bukan aku! Ini bukan Sakura! Aku ingin menjerit sekarang!

'_DRRTT DRRTT'_

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sebelumnya tertunduk. Aku menatap meja belajarku. Masih menangis, aku berjalan sembari menghapus air mataku yang tidak ingin berhenti. Aku menatap layar ponselku. Nama Ino tertera di sana, tapi rasanya aku tidak sanggup untuk membukanya. Aku takut. Aku takut jika aku harus terluka lebih dari ini. Aku tidak ingin. Aku ingin melupakan Sasuke secepatnya! Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi!

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur, aku masih menatap layar ponsel dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras, aku masih saja terisak. Dengan sedikit keberanian, aku kembali membuka pesan dari Ino.

_**Yamanaka Pig :**_

_** Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku tahu kau sedang menangis. Naruto yang bodoh saja sadar kalau kau pasti sedang menangis. Tenang, lelaki di dunia ini tidak hanya Sasuke saja, ingat? Dan… aku tahu rasanya tidak pantas aku mengatakan ini, tapi… aku tidak ingin melihat sahabatku sedih. Kau dan Sasuke tidak bodoh. Aku yang seharusnya disalahkan karena aku memberitahumu tentang perasaan Sasuke. Jika tidak, mungkin kau tidak akan terluka seperti ini, Saki. Gomennasai. Dan pesan Sasuke, Ini yang ku takutkan, kau menangis karena orang bodoh sepertiku. Jangan menutupinya, dulu aku punya seorang wanita dalam hidupku, jadi aku tahu jika mereka mulai menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku tidak akan menjadi **_**secret admirer**_**-mu lagi, Saki. Karena kau sudah tau hal itu, jadi itu tidak akan bisa dikatakan sebagai **_**secret admirer**_** lagi, bukan? Dan… aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu. Seperti yang ku katakan, **_**kimi no koto daisuki!**__**Mou ichidou, hontou ni gomen na.**

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku ingin mengatakan pada Sasuke, aku tidak peduli seberapa jauh aku dan dia, aku benar-benar mulai menyukainya. Aku ingin bersamanya, tapi… tidak! Aku bukan gadis seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku sendiri. Jika Sasuke bahagia dengan keputusannya seperti itu, aku akan menerimanya. Ya, aku akan menerimanya.

_**Cherry Blossom :**_

_** Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, kalian tidak bodoh, dan aku juga tidak bodoh. Perasaan ini saja yang seenaknya, benar bukan? Dan Sasuke, lupakanlah. Jangan mengatakan kalimat itu lagi. Rasanya sedikit sakit saat aku tahu aku di tolak. Walau ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, tapi yang dulu sepertinya tidak sesakit ini. Hahaha…. Baiklah, lupakan **_**secret admirer**_**, dan lupakan yang kukatakan tadi. Bagaimana jika kita memulai kehidupan baru sebagai teman? Itu lebih baik, bukan? Walau rasanya aku masih sedikit kecewa, tapi tidak masalah. Kita masih bisa saling tahu keadaan masing-masing, 'kan?**_

Aku tersenyum, menghapus jejak air mataku, rasa sakit ini sepertinya sudah mulai sedikit berkurang. Walau hanya dapat berteman, aku masih dapat mendengar kabar Sasuke, 'kan? Jadi tidak masalah.

_**Yamanaka Pig :**_

_** Hn, aku merasa lebih baik begini. Maafkan aku, Saki. Tapi untuk berteman, ya. Aku ingin. Kita bisa memulainya dari sekarang. **_

Aku menatap layar ponselku, menghela nafas. Apa akhirnya begini? Sakit? Tentu saja. Hanya bisa berteman dengan orang yang mulai kau sukai. Tapi tak apa, pertemanan awal dari semuanya, benar 'kan?

_** Cherry Blossom :**_

__**Daijoubu,**_** aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Sasuke, bisakah jangan menutupi karaktermu lagi dariku? Aku ingin tahu kau yang sebenarnya. Berikan aku fotomu bersama Naruto.**_

Aku menunggu, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di kamarku dan mencuci wajahku. Ah, mataku benar-benar bengkak sekarang! Aku tidak akan keluar sampai besok. Aku berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurku, aku menatap layar ponselku, Ino sudah membalas.

_**Yamanaka Pig :**_

__**Dame! **_**Aku masih ingin menjadi sosok misterius. Sebenarnya, aku masih berharap kau masih menyukaiku. Dan setelah dia mengatakan hal itu, Naruto menutup **_**telephone-**_**nya. Sepertinya dia takut akan membayar mahal untuk panggilan keluar negeri. Hahaha. Tapi, kau benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa, Saki?**_

Aku tertawa membaca pesan Ino. Menurutku, aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Rasa sukaku pada Sasuke? Tidak, itu tidak hilang. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menghilangkannya secepat kilat, 'kan? Walau aku menyukainya memang secepat itu.

_**Cherry Blossom :**_

_** Hn, **_**Daijoubu yo.**_** Ku rasa aku benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Hanya, mataku sepertinya akan bengkak besok pagi. Bagaimana jika besok, ke suatu tempat bersama Tenten? Aku ingin melupakan perasaanku sedikit untuk Sasuke, **_**ne?**

Setelah mendapat balasan '_Okay'_ dari Ino, aku mematikan ponselku dan menaruhnya di atas meja. 10:23, setelah melihat jam rasanya aku benar-benar mengantuk sekarang. Ku rasa, aku hanya terlalu lelah menangis. Ku harap mulai sekarang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

_**3 tahun kemudian~**_

"_Nihon e youkoso, minna!"_ Aku berteriak, baru saja sampai di _Haneda Kuukou._ Aku amat sangat senang sekarang, bisa berada di Jepang. Impianku selama ini, akhirnya….

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Saki. Ini, jangan lupakan barang-barangmu." Aku memberikan cengiranku pada Ino dan Tenten yang sekarang hanya memutar kedua bola mata mereka bosan. "Ino, seperti yang kau katakan, apa kita akan menginap malam ini di rumah Naruto?" Tenten menatap Ino, begitu juga aku.

"Ya, tapi dari sini, kita harus naik Shinkansen untuk sampai ke Osaka, lalu naik kereta biasa untuk sampai ke Ibaraki. Setelah sampai di sana, Naruto baru akan menjemput kita." Ino berkata sembari mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar ponselnya. "Kau sedang apa?" Aku berjalan karah Ino dan melihat layar ponselnya. "Mengirimkan e-mail pada si _baka_ itu." Aku dan Tenten hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Tenten berteriak senang. Tidak hanya aku, tapi kami bertiga sangat senang bisa sampai di Jepang. Ini impian kami selama ini. Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya bisa sampai di Jepang. _Totemo ureshii na!_

"Pemandangan di sini benar-benar indah. Beda sekali dengan di New York." Tenten bergumam, membuatku dan Ino tertawa. "Tentu saja! Itu salah satu alasanku kenapa sangat menyukai Jepang, Tenten." Ino menepuk pundak Tenten, masih tertawa. Kami sekarang sedang berada di kereta api biasa menuju Ibaraki. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu Naruto dan menjitaknya. Memanggilku _kodomo_ dan sebagainya seenaknya. Cih!

"Hei, bersiap-siaplah. Sebentar lagi kita akan turun." Aku dan Tenten mengangguk, kami bersiap-siap. Setelah pintu di buka, aku, Tenten dan Ino bergegas turun. Setelah beberapa menit melihat ke sekeliling, Ino akhirnya berjalan ke arah seseorang yang tidak kami kenal sebelumnya. Apa dia Naruto? Ah, aku sudah lupa wajahnya. Dulu aku hanya punya fotonya saat dia masih 16 tahun.

"Ino… _ka_?" Pemuda itu sepertinya juga tidak terlalu mengenal Ino. Apa benar dia Naruto? Sepertinya tidak. Lalu siapa? Tampan juga. Ah, lupakan! Tapi sungguh. Dia benar-benar tampan. Bola mata berwarna hitam, rambun raven seperti… tunggu? Pantat ayam? Hahaha… Sungguh, itu bentuk rambut terkonyol yang pernah ku lihat. Aku ingin tertawa, tapi aku harus menahanya! Rasanya tidak sopan jika aku harus menertawakan rambutnya. Tapi, wajahnya benar-benar… astaga! Hidung mancung dan bibir tipis, wajahnya tirus. Dia benar-benar seperti malaikat!

"Ra… Sakura!" Eh? Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali. Ino dan Tenten menatapku, begitu juga dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menatapku bingung, kemudian tersenyum. Astaga, senyumannya! Aku memalingkan wajahku yang mulai memerah. _Baka!_ Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku menatapnya intens begitu?

"Kau benar-benar lucu ya, Saki. Aku jadi benar-benar ingin memilikimu." Eh? A-apa yang barusan dikatakannya? Dari mana dia tahu namaku? BAGAIMANA?! "A-ahahaha… dari mana tahu namaku?" Aku menatapnya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku pelan, kemudian berjalan mendahului kami. Tapi sebelumnya, dia sempat mengambil tas yang ku pegang dari tanganku. Dia baik, tapi… siapa dia?

Aku menatap Ino, dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tidak mau tahu dan tidak ingin memberi tahuku. Sedangkan Tenten hanya berjalan tanpa memperdulikan kami. Seperti biasanya, dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa ia hanya ingin sampai di rumah dan tidur. Kebiasaan Tenten.

.

.

"Naruto sudah menyiapkan makanan, apa kalian ingin makan?" Aku menatap setiap gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Pertanyaanku juga belum di jawab olehnya. Aku jadi sangat penasaran. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku? "Tidak, aku lelah. Ingin tidur saja. Dimana kamarnya?" Tenten menguap beberapa kali, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan menunjukkan kamar kami. Tenten segera berlari dan menaruh asal tasnya. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya asal di tempat tidur. Dasar anak itu!

"_Etto_… _sumimasen, _sebenarnya aku ingin jalan-jalan. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana Jepang di sore hari." Pemuda itu menatapku dan tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, akan ku temani." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, sekaligus menggerakkan tanganku, memberikan isyarat agar tidak perlu. "Aku bisa mengajak Ino. Ino, bagaimana?"

"Tidak! Aku lelah. Kau pergi saja dengannya, Saki. Aku ingin di rumah." Aku menghela nafas kesal. Dasar Ino! Kenapa semuanya malah tidak bersemangat? Padalah ini adalah impian kami! "Aku berjanji tidak akan macam-macam. Tenang saja." Pemuda itu mengejutkanku. Ia tersenyum tipis. Akhirnya setelah menghela nafas, aku mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Kau ingin kemana?" Aku dan pemuda itu sudah berjalan beberapa meter dari rumah Naruto. Ia menatapku. "Aku belum tahu daerah ini. Jadi, ku serahkan padamu saja. Ah, pertanyaanku tadi. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Aku menanyakannya lagi. Pemuda itu tersenyum singkat. Ia hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Sudah lama aku menunggu hari ini. Dan saat kau di depanku, rasanya benar-benar aku ingin memilikimu, Saki." Aku menghentikan langkahku. Ia terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya juga. Aku menatapnya, sebenarnya siapa dia? Apa yang dia inginkan dariku?

"Kau sudah lupa padaku, ya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, kalau aku saja belum pernah melihatmu! Kau juga tidak memberitahu namamu, dan dari mana kau tahu namaku. Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" Dia berjalan mendekatiku, menarikku tiba-tiba. Aku benar-benar taku sekarang. Aku berada di antara dia dan sebuah bangunan! _Doushi yo?!_

"'_Leave her with all question about me in her brain. Just that thing which can make _Saki_ remember me.' _Ingat kalimat itu, Saki?"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"SASU… uhmp?!" Aku membelalakkan mataku, terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda ini padaku! Dia… MENCIUM BIBIRKU! Aku berusaha melepaskan diri darinya, mendorongnya sekuat yang aku bisa, dan… ya, dia berhasil menjauh dariku!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Aku berteriak. Kesal? Tentu saja! Kenapa tiba-tiba terjadi seperti ini!

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku tidak tahan untuk memilikimu. Aku menciummu, dan… kau jadi milikku." _WHAT?!_ Aku membuka mulutku terkejut. Dia terkekeh.

"Kau… Sasuke Uchiha?! Sasuke yang ku kenal?!" Dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kembali mendekatiku. Tapi aku berhasil menahannya dengan tanganku. "Tunggu! Kau mau apa?!" Aku menatap matanya. Ia menyeringai padaku. Oh _God_, seringaian itu… aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padaku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, Saki?" Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Wajahnya melembut, tidak lagi menyeringai, hanya senyuman tipis yang ia tunjukkan padaku. Ku rasakan sekarang wajahku mulai memerah. Aku memalingkan wajahku. "A-aku tidak tahu!" Aku sedikit berteriak, mesih menahan tubuhnya agar sedikit menjauh dariku. "Jika ku katakan, aku masih mencintaimu. Bagaimana?"

Aku segera menatapnya, apa benar dia masih mencintaiku? Tapi… perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Rasanya memoriku kembali berputar menuju tiga tahun yang lalu, saat aku menangis. Sedikit sesak, apa aku… masih menyukainya? Benarkah? Aku… masih menyayanginya?

Aku membuka mulutku, ingin mengatakan tidak. Tapi… apa aku berusaha membohongi perasaanku? Aku menggerakkan tanganku yang sebelumnya menahan tubuhnya, hendak menyentuh wajahnya, wajah itu… wajah yang selalu ingin ku ketahui. Tanpa wajah ini pun, aku benar-benar menyukainya.

Aku merasa mataku mulai memanas, air mataku mulai tumpah membasahi pipiku. Aku mengangguk. "Ya, sepertinya sampai sekarang pun aku juga masih sangat menyukaimu, Sasuke." Ia tersenyum, memelukku. Dan terus saja membisikkan kata maaf di telingaku. "Maaf, sekarang pun aku membuatmu menangis." Aku hanya tersenyum. Setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya, ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Dan aku bisa merasakan bibirnya mencium lembut bibirku. Aku menutup mataku, dan aku bisa merasakan perasaannya. "_Daisuki da, Saki."_

"_Atashi mo, Sasuke."_

**-owari-**

**A/N :**

**Gomenne minna, baru bisa update sekarang. Udah lama nggak buat cerita, kok rasanya cerita ini chapter ini rada aneh yak. Kalian ngerasa nggak sih? Rasanya kayak nggak ada feel? Walau… nulis ini sebenernya keinget tuh cowok~ T_T**

**Dan untuk ngejawab pertanyaan Kumada Chiyu-san : "Bukan kok~ Shit itu emang teman kampusnya Sakura. Sasuke sebenarnya juga kan sedang ada di Jepang. Hohohoho."**

**Dan untuk readers yang lainnya, arigatou na sudah mau membaca dan singgah untuk meninggalkan jejak di kolom review~ Terharu deh~ *lap ingus* /Plaaakkkk/ Jorok woy!**

**Nah, untuk cerita yang ini, tinggalin jejak lagi ya, minna~ Karna menurut aku pribadi sih ini cerita kok kayak kekurangan feel ya, di chapter ini~ Kalau menurut kalian gimana?**

**Tinggalin jejak di kotak review~ Arigatouuuuu~**


End file.
